Free to Love
by lontanissima
Summary: This is a SEQUEL to Kate04us story "Unrestrained". *You dare me, I dare back*


**Kate04us **_dared me to write a sequel to her story_ "**Unrestrained**" _so here it is. _

_I loved this challenge and hope it will met her and yours expectation. I went bit graphic in this story then I usually do, I won over my prude muse and here are the results. _

_Big thanks to my beta _**deenikn8** _who provided help. All mistakes are mine, but the characters are not. I just play with them. _

_The cover is from Kate too._

**Kate04us **_this is for you! Thank you and we need to do this more often! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

While helping her get into his house Andy, made sure she was well enveloped in his warmth. The cold December wind blowing in from the ocean made them both shiver. Their bodies were still pretty sweaty from their earlier shenanigans in her car, and if they didn't get inside quickly, someone might catch a cold.

He opened the door and let her in. Slowly, he turned on the lights and the brightness filled the room. Their eyes needed to adjust to it; they both blinked quite heavily and were reminded that not only desire had swallowed them in the car, but also the darkness of the night.

Andy placed his hands on her shoulders, very gently taking hold of the collar of her coat and started to help her get out of it. His fingers traced her arms as they slid out of the sleeves. She tilted her head and the skin of her neck was revealed. He considered the sight of it for a moment. There was some reddening, definitely caused by his teeth when he had nibbled at her sensitive flesh. His lips were still tingling from earlier and he pressed them into a thin line, trying to find out if there was still some trace of her taste on them.

In one hand he kept her coat and the other was still on her arm. When she tried to move forward he stilled her and got closer. He nuzzled the reddened spots as his lips traveled to the nape of her neck where he placed a soft kiss. The sweet hum she made satisfied him enough and he let her go.

"Make yourself at home," he said after clearing his throat and his light touch at the small of her back directed her towards his couch.

Andy saw that from the moment they had stepped into his home she kept glancing at the impressive piece of furniture. The black leather and the softness of the cushions had drawn her attention. Stepping into the living room, everyone had the same reaction when they saw his sofa. There was something inviting to it.

She walked slowly towards it, and Andy noticed she was limping slightly, with grace, yes, but still limping. When he had taken care of her coat and his jacket, he walked over to her and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

They both were silent. She appeared drained to him. He met her eyes with concern and with his hand he touched her calf slowly tracing the length of it till reaching her ankle. She watched his hand, the effect his actions had on her evident in her gaze. Andy slowly took off the heel, and placed it under the table. After massaging her foot for a brief moment, he repeated his action with her other leg.

While bending her other knee he saw her grimace in pain. He quickly removed her heel and placed it right next to the other one. Andy took her hurting leg, the one that she had slammed in to the car door, in his lap and started caressing it. His movements were beginning to provide some relief, that was clearly visible on her face and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"How bad is it?" he asked with a low-pitched voice as to not disturb her.

"Not that bad. I will live." She paused for a moment and studied his face. "But thank you." She started to bend forward, but he noticed that was getting difficult for her to do, so he leaned into her and without removing her leg from his lap, their lips met in a delicate and languid kiss.

When they parted, he placed his forehead on her knee and the soft caress of her hand passing through his hair swept away some of his guilt. "I'm sorry." He murmured into her skin. Her fingertips were dancing through his short locks in a soothing pattern. She tugged on his neck and he looked at her. At the sight of her smile he relaxed even more.

"Don't worry about it, that was just… unfortunate. I guess that's what we get when we try act as if we were still in our twenties." She said with humor in her voice. He placed her legs on the coffee table and started to get up.

"I will give you an ice pack for it. That should help."

But before he moved away from her completely, he grabbed one of the cushions and placed it behind her back. "That should help too." The whispering sound of his voice teased her ear and in response he earned a kiss on his cheek.

Indeed, what happened in the car was unfortunate. They had both laughed at it and turning it in to a joke had been easy; that didn't help him to feel better, though. She asked him to make it up to her and that was his plan. He would slowly and steady make up to her everything that had gone wrong earlier tonight.

Andy turned on the side lamp and switched off the big chandelier that lit the room. Passing by the Christmas Tree he turned on the small flickering lights, enveloping the room in a soft, colorful glow. From the corner of his eyes he saw Sharon lean and relax on the couch, he decided he really liked what he saw.

"I never thought you would be such a Christmas lover." He heard her say as he turned fully towards her.

In the corner of the living room there was one big Christmas Tree, with a very large selection of fancy ornaments. She was mostly focusing on the numerous sparkling angels, which stood out from the rest of the decorations.

"Well, to be honest I'm not. But Nicole called to say she would bring the boys for dinner one of these nights, so I wanted to put an extra effort in making the house look festive." The shy grin he flashed at her made her expression soften.

"I think it looks very festive. They will love it. I like Christmas." The last part of her words was barely audible and with the same small voice he answered, "I know you do."

He reached into the freezer and took out an ice pack. The purple bag was delivered to her and placed on her knee in no time. Sitting close to her, Andy noticed Sharon was shivering from the coldness of the ice pack. He enveloped her in his arms, providing some body heat.

When that didn't help, he kissed her forehead and offered to make some tea.

In his kitchen Andy made quick work of the preparations, searching for the mugs, while waiting for the water to boil.

"You still like peppermint tea?" he asked her casually.

"Yes, I do." She paused for a moment and considered his words carefully. "Andy, I like the peppermint tea but you hate that stuff. If I remember correctly the other day you asked me to move away from your desk, because the smell made you nauseous. Why do you even have it?"

"Actually it's quite a funny story. Remember few weeks ago when you called me late on Friday night to cancel our dinner for the next Saturday?" he looked at her and saw her trying to recall the specific moment. When she nodded he added, "Well, while I was trying to convince you to still go out with me, I was in a supermarket buying groceries."

"Hm… I remember we stayed on the phone for a long time," she said with questioning voice, not quite sure what he tried to tell her.

"When I got home and unpacked everything, I noticed that I bought it. I think it happened without me even realizing. So I kept it."

Andy didn't have a heart to throw away perfectly good tea.

That night, he asked himself how it was possible that listening to her voice made him buy something that only she would really appreciate. The subconscious was a funny thing, he decided.

Although deep down in his heart he had hoped that one night, or day, she would be sitting right here on his sofa and he could watch her drinking it. Even if the smell would be making his stomach turn. But what did they say? You can get used to practically to anything.

Andy liked his chance now.

With two mugs in his hands he walked to the couch. Her eyes were closed and she was resting. He sat next to her, placing one mug on the table. She smiled at him and took the other one from him.

He heard her hum in appreciation at the hot liquid.

His eyes were glued to her, watching her lips rub against one on other and the tip of her tongue showing between them to catch every last drop of the tea.

This attention made her blush, but her matching gaze was satisfying enough. She leaned slightly into him, and Andy's shoulder brushed against hers.

"Do you want me to sit somewhere else?" she asked jokingly, taking another sip of the tea.

"Never." He turned and leaned toward her. Her lips, still hot form the beverage, started to move along with his in a long kiss. The tip of his tongue traced her bottom lip, taking in the mingled taste of the tea and her unique self. She opened her lips just enough to tease him with her hot mouth. He hummed.

"Hm, I think I like peppermint tea now." And he claimed her lips again for another deep kiss. "In fact, it might become my new favorite." His words and hot breath on her mouth slowly ignited the desire again. "After cranberry soda, of course."

She smiled into his mouth and murmured "Of course."

Trying very hard not to spill any tea, Sharon placed the mug on the table. The second her hands were free they were immediately on his shoulder, sneaking along the strong muscles of his back till reaching his neck.

Andy felt her fingers squeeze him; she tried to get into his embrace, shivering lightly.

"Are you still cold?"

His eyes were dark with want and reflected the concern noticeable in his voice. His hand was reaching for the ice pack still placed on her knee.

"A little, yes"

She breathed out softly, getting lost in the touch of his other hand that was traveling up her thigh reaching the hem of her skirt.

"Well, I can think of few ways to heat you up, you know."

The ice pack was placed on the coffee table in a hurry, creating a loud sound. Taking her legs in his lap, Sharon had to lay down, her head was near the armrest, supported by another soft small pillow.

"Hm… and I thought the tea was your idea." She murmured in appreciation, and his hands started to explore her long legs.

As he reached her thighs, she started to tremble a little again, but this time he knew it wasn't from the cold.

She parted her legs to give him better accesses in his journey. Reaching the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, Andy felt her muscle contract a bit. She was watching him, her eyes filled with lust and need.

He stood up and she opened her legs. In no time he was nestled between them, firmly leaning against her.

"I'm full of ideas."

His lips were touching her neck, he was breathing against her skin. The warm air coming out of his lungs was heating up her flesh. She moaned when his lips nipped at her skin. He was enjoying the quick flow of her blood beneath his lips way too much.

"I'm sure you are."

She dragged him up for another kiss. Sharon suckled his lips with a lingering motion. Her tongue pleaded for more when he initiated a battle for ecstasy in her mouth. They started to get lost in each other again. This time there was the comfort of the soft couch and the delight of the dim lights, no pain, no awkwardness. Just pleasure.

He started to kiss her jaw, the tip of his nose drawing silly patterns on her cheek. When his teeth reached her ear and started to trace the shell of it, she squirmed in his embrace. She wanted to draw away but he held her still and determinedly decided to find every one of her soft spots.

"Besides, you asked me to make this up to you. I'm always up for a good challenge."

He whispered in her ear again, torturing her while she wriggled underneath him. Her hands moved his heads up and their eyes locked. She needed to distract him, so she started to unbutton his shirt. Andy's hands were tugging her skirt all the way up. It was all bunched up at her hips, and the gasp she made when his fingertips lightly grazed her navel just above her panties was a reward for him.

"Challenge you say?"

She mumbled breathlessly when he assaulted her neck again, one of his hands getting lost in her hair. He played with the locks and massaged her scalp. She was slowly coming undone for him. Then he started to very slowly work on the buttons of her blouse. The silky material was tickling him and his wet mouth kissed every new uncovered part of her skin.

"Yeah, you dare, I dare back."

Getting lost in her cleavage, Andy enjoyed fully how the red lace felt on his tongue, on his lips, against his nose, against his chin and cheeks. Her breathing changed and her nipples were hard demanding his attention. He pinched the rigid little tips between his lips and nibbled them with his teeth. Yes, the combination of coarse lace and smooth skin was driving him crazy beyond expectation. Sharon was right there with him, sharing all the sensual madness.

"No teasing."

She warned sternly when his hands started to dance across her stomach, taunting her sensitive skin, placing and withdrawing his fingers from where she needed them the most.

Her inner thighs got his attention while his head was lightly moving down her figure till reaching her belly button. His tongue plunged into it and she wriggled and moaned again. Andy scored another sensitive spot and his smug grin was imprinted on her skin. When the lace of her panties was thoroughly explored and her flesh was burning underneath his touch, his fingers tugged at the band of the lacy material. Before he made any other move, he rested his chin on her mound waiting for her.

She was already sweaty and flushed by desire and anticipation. Her hands got lost in his hair and she faintly noted looking at him with desperation and greed. His fingers slowly started to peel the material away from her. He saw her tilting her head backwards, closing eyes and opening her lips. She was drowning in an ocean of eroticism and the waves were hitting Andy hard in his gut too.

"Nah, just pure pleasure," he promised and the tip of his tongue passed between her folds, savoring her for the first time.

The evidence of her readiness was intoxicating. Her lustful fragrance filled his nostrils and there was nothing more appealing for him than this willing and trembling woman. The scent of her desire made almost him dizzy, the room was spinning but the center of his gravity was just she.

Sharon was tense.

Andy gently but steadily placed his hand under her hurt knee in support. She hooked her leg over his shoulder to bring him closer to her center. He started to kiss her inner thigh, nibbling and lightly sucking the sensitive flesh, his mouth full of promise and tenderness. She relaxed a little, but when his tongue brushed her groin in a long stroke her hips jolted upwards and he had to keep her still.

She released one long shuddering breath when he opened her again, with more determination. Her taste could become his new addiction, spicy with the hint of sweetness. He would drink her in, all of her. Forever.

His tongue circled her swollen nub, bringing it between his lips and sucking it with fervor. He was restless; his vigor in licking and stroking drew sounds from her throat that started to arouse him.

She swayed with him; her hips undulated, setting a pace, which he was happy to follow. There was no rush, only commitment.

Andy removed his hand from under her knee and with a faint caress on her inner thigh he reached her center. He coated his fingers in her juicy moistness as he guided one of his digits inside her core. She gasped repeatedly, her head turned to the side and she tried desperately to survive the new divine sensation he was creating inside her.

Slowly, he added another finger and started slipping in and out of her, rubbing her insides and outsides. She bucked against him, her pelvic arched, urging him to thrust deeper and faster. Her hand sneaked in to his hair, held it in a vice-like grip as she brought his mouth even closer to her clit.

His mouth took her in, sucking and licking her clit with persistence. He was hunting her orgasm. The prey was so near.

Her breaths grew shorter and she started panting and whimpering in pleasure. He felt her contract around him and her loud cry echoed through the room, as her body shattered in completion.

With his fingers he coaxed every last of electrical wave from her, as his mouth moved up to swallow the last sound of her pleasure. When his lips touched hers, she groaned right with him. Her arms pulled him hard against her body. He was heavy. That was just fine.

"_Andy_" she gasped his name, trying to steady her uneven breathing. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her essence in. He still wanted her, and the evidence of that was painfully trapped in his pants.

He propped himself on the elbows to watch her. The slightly parted lips, cheeks flushed with heat and the afterglow reflected in her eyes overwhelmed him. Andy kissed her and gently started to move off her.

"Do you want to take a bath?" The softness of his voice got her attention.

He sat on the coffee table; she was watching him, scanning his body. His messy hair was her own doing. Thanks to the open shirt she could see the salt and pepper fur and instantly her palms itched to touch him, to pass them over his shaggy torso, although she was not ready to move yet.

She considered his words for a moment and shook her head in negative.

"No, I guess for one night we had enough uncomfortable locations," she joked and placed her hand on his thigh. He tensed.

His dark eyes roamed over her, the red lace and her ivory skin ignited in him the flame of burning desire. Her hand moved up to his groin, his gaze was pinning her with a challenge.

She moved up, the skirt covering her a bit, but she started to rid herself of the already open blouse and when her face was an inch from his she whispered, "but I believe we have some unfinished business, Lieutenant."

He grabbed her by the waist and drew her to him. She settled in his lap, a knee on either side of his thighs. Her palms grazed his chest, gently tracing the length of his arms as she removed his shirt.

"I have a perfect location for us."

His lips landed on hers, her hands gripping his back, bringing him closer while his swollen shaft was positioned against her hot core.

"Really? Do tell."

She teased him, tugging his earlobe into her mouth.

"Nah, I will show it to you."

He helped her stand up. Linking their hands, they walked quickly towards his bedroom. With some hurried action they were both undressed.

Since they were already _unrestrained_, now they were also Free to Love.

Both naked and comfortable between the smooth sheets, they touched and kissed and loved. There was no rush, no urgency. He held her tight and she clung to him. Their kisses were long, wet and delicate. The dash from the car long forgotten, they were now losing themselves in a slow burn, the one that would bring real satisfaction.

Andy caressed the side of her body with his open palm, tracing it from her arm, along the ribs, following the curve of her waist, brushing her hip till reaching her knee. He lifted her thigh and guided himself slowly, inch by inch inside her. She smiled and sighed loudly.

He paused, their eyes locked, allowing them to live fully the incredible sensation of this primordial link between two people, two lovers.

Learning their bodies was the next step; her hands danced on his figure, listening to his responses and kissing him were she could reach.

He was in awe.

The movement increased in speed, as did their breathing. Andy stimulated her more and more with his hot mouth and skilled fingers until they both broke in a shattering release.

Nestled in each other's embrace, his arms wrapped around her shoulder, pressing her tightly against his sweat body. Her head rested comfortably in the hollow of his neck, her fingertips played with his chest hair.

"I should go," she whispered without moving.

"But baby it's cold outside." His arms tightened around her, not allowing her even to breath.

She snorted, amused by his choice of words, she snuggled into him even more.

Warm, comfortable, satisfied and together they drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Thank you! _


End file.
